Every year many vehicle accidents are caused by impaired vehicle operators. One common kind of impaired vehicle operation is drowsy driving. If the vehicle operator falls asleep for even a second while driving, the results can be disastrous. Another common kind of impaired vehicle operation is distracted driving. Modern motor vehicles come equipped with any number of distractions including stereos, air-conditioners, navigation systems, etc. Furthermore, a vehicle operator can be distracted by another passenger or by articles the vehicle operator brings into the vehicle (e.g., a mobile telephone, book, etc.).